


One Kitten and Two Skeletons

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pink Haired Josh Dun, Sexy Costume, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vessel Era, you're dressed as a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: You weren't one for parties. But you will forever be glad you decided to go to this one.





	One Kitten and Two Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to RavenAurelieChoiseau for being my beta on this and for always supporting me and pushing me to write. You're the best!

You looked at yourself in the mirror for what had to be the fiftieth time in the past hour. Maybe this was a bad idea. You never go to parties, let alone dress so boldly for one. Did you really want to be seen wearing this in front of, no doubt, hundreds of people? When your now rather successful friend from college had invited you to a Halloween party he was hosting, you were going to politely decline, telling him you weren’t one for partying (which he should have remembered from college). But as soon as your best friend, Zach, heard you were invited he wouldn’t leave you alone, saying that the party sounded awesome and convincing you to go at least for his sake so that he could go. And, being the amazing friend you are, you finally agreed.  But now, the night had arrived, and you were seconds away from deciding that this was the worst idea ever and there was no way you could do this no matter how badly Zach wanted to go. _I’m just going to tell him I’m sorry, but I can’t do this and…_

 “You ready to go yet, babe?” You turned around at the sound of Zach’s voice, immediately holding in a laugh at the sight of your best friend dressed as Jared Leto’s “Joker”. You thought about asking why he chose that costume again but you still distinctly remembered the conversation the day he told you what he was dressing as. “ _Because he’s cool but also the costume shows off my chest and how am I supposed to get a guy to come home with me and have crazy Halloween sex if I don’t show off the goods?”_

 “Damn, girl.” He said drawing out both words obscenely long. “You look fucking hot.”

 “Yeah?” You asked sheepishly, still not convinced. “You sure it’s not…too much?” Turning to look in the mirror again you considered changing the term “too much” to “too little”. Dressed in way too tight black leather pants, that you nearly broke a sweat trying to get into, sparkly black lace-up thigh-high boots with an extremely tall heel, an equally as tight black tank-top, cut so low in the front you were pretty sure the only thing keeping your boobs from falling out was the crisscross lace, and to top it all off you wore black furry kitten ears and a tail.

 “Too much? Fuck no!” He said as he came up to fiddle with your kitten ears. “Babe, if I was into chicks and saw you come sauntering in wearing that? I’d totally wanna fuck you.”

 You let out a short breathy laugh. He was trying to make you feel better but, “Sauntering?”

 “Fuck off. I’m trying to tell you that you’re fucking hot and everyone is going to love it.” You slapped his hand away from messing with the ears that you had so strategically placed on your head. You still can’t believe you had let him convince you to wear a costume like this in theory let alone in real life. “Y/N, babe, come on. Stop overthinking it. It’s Halloween, everyone is either wearing something dumb or slutty. It’s just the way it is. You’ll fit in perfectly!”

 You were about to protest to being called “slutty” but then he came up behind you and squeezed you tightly. And you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight in the mirror. At least he looked equally as ridiculous. And to be honest, no matter what either one of you were wearing, you were extremely grateful he was coming with you to this party.

 

…………………………

  After practically being dragged out of the house by Zach you were in the passenger seat of the car, staring out the window at all the houses and buildings that went by in a blur as you drove past them. The radio was on and blaring Zach’s playlist on shuffle, while he sang loudly along with every song. Normally you’d be singing with him, but you were still so nervous you seriously doubted you could sing a single word without throwing up.

 “Come on, doll face. Cheer up. We’re gonna have fun tonight!”  Zach said in an annoyingly cheery tone. You just wanted to go back home, crawl under your covers and pretend like none of this was happening. Not for the first time you wondered why you ever thought this was a good idea. In theory, yes, it was amazing. But just like most things when the time came to actually do said “fun” thing, it was totally and incredibly scary as hell. “Here this will help you.” You looked over to see him fiddling with his phone, (and would he please not do that while he was driving? He’s going to cause an accident!) and then you heard a very familiar song start blasting over the car speakers. Instantly recognizing it as _Ode to Sleep_ by Twenty One Pilots.  Of course, Zach knew how to help you feel better. And blaring songs from your absolute favorite band was the way to it. A small smile started to spread across your face and you started to relax a bit.

 “We’re here!” Zach yelled loud enough to startle you. Which was impressive considering how loud the music was. Looking back out the window you saw that, yes you were pulling into the driveway of your friend’s house. And if you thought you might throw up before it was nothing compared to how you felt right now. You seriously were about to ask Zach to pull over, so you didn’t barf in his car. “Babe, come on. Breathe. I’ll be with you the whole time. I promise.” You looked over and Zach kept glancing back and forth at you and the road ahead. He reached over and took your hand squeezing it. He finally pulled up alongside other cars and parked. Still holding your hand, he turned to you. “Look, if you’re really freaked out, we don’t have to go. I’m not going to force you, you know that. I just think once you get in there you’ll start having fun. And if you don’t then we can leave.” And damn, Zach might be an annoying ass sometimes, but he can be extremely caring when it comes to your anxiety. 

 “…you promise you won’t leave me alone?” You ask, your voice shaking a bit.

 “I promise.”

 “Then...okay. Let’s go.” A smile started to spread across Zach’s face.

 “Fuck yeah! That’s my girl.” He gave you a quick hug, or as close to hug as you can give over the center console. “Now let’s show all these whore’s how fucking hot we are!” And there was the annoying asshole again.

 

 

…………

 

  Standing in a room, surrounded by people you had never even seen before, and you had yet to even find your friend and say hi. You were standing so close to Zach you were practically standing on him.

 “Why don’t we get something to drink? A little alcohol might help to calm you down, ya know?” Zach shouted over the thumping music. You nodded even though you doubted anything could help calm you down and you didn’t really think you’d be able to even get anything down. But you followed Zach through the crowd of people to the mini bar. You stood there awkwardly as Zach told the hired bartender what you wanted and he started to make the drinks. Something fruity by the looks of it, but that’s more than fine with you. Afterall, Zach does know you best. He took both drinks and handed you yours. You followed him back through the crowd of people to your original spot near the back away from most people. You gingerly took a sip of your drink, for lack of anything better to do. It was actually really good. You weren’t sure what it was, but it was one of those drinks that, unless you knew, you couldn’t really tell it had alcohol in it.

 Zach grabbed your arm and started to drag you through the crowds of people. “Where are we going?” You shouted loud enough so he could hear you.

 “I wanna take a look around. Your friend’s house is fucking awesome! And the decorations are sick!” You could definitely agree with him. There was a lot of very vivid and real looking Halloween décor spread all throughout the house, which was about three times the size of the apartment you and Zach shared. Which was to be expected what with Aaron’s success. You’d met Aaron in college and the two of you really it hit it off and you became good friends. Aaron was very musically gifted. Name just about any instrument and he probably could play it. Not only that but he was really outgoing, and his motto was basically “ _The world isn’t just going to hand you everything you want so I’m going to go get it.”_ Mix those together and his success was really no surprise. And you were happy for him. Because he was an amazing musician. Even if you were slightly jealous. But you had been jealous of him ever since they day he told you he knew Tyler and Josh. You still remember the day clearly.

 You were in the library studying while listening to your music, Twenty One Pilots of course, when Aaron sits down next to you and pulls out one of your earbuds to listen to it himself. After listening for a few seconds, he tells you, “Oh hey, I know these guys.” Assuming he just meant he knows of the band you reply, “Yeah, they are my favorite band.” And just as casually as asking how your day was, he blurts out, “Oh yeah? Well I’ll have to introduce you some time.” Turning your head towards him so fast you thought you might have broken something, you stare at him trying to decide if he was serious or not. “Wait a second! Are you actually telling me you KNOW Tyler and Josh? Like…Personally?” You had questioned him. He smiled at you, “Yeah. I grew up in the same neighborhood as Tyler, so we hung out with his family quite a bit.” You nearly thrashed him from side to side. “OH MY GOD! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” You hadn’t necessarily yelled but you said it loud enough that you got unapproving looks from the librarian and other students. And since that day, he had still to introduce you to them…

 “Y/N!” You were broken form your thoughts when someone called your name. Looking around you see Aaron making his way through the crowd towards you. Speak of the devil…or ‘think’.

 “Aaron!” You call once he’s close enough to hear you. He’s dressed as what appears to be pikachu.

 “You made it! I’m so glad! It’s so good to see you.” He moves in for a hug and you welcome it greatly. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him.

 “It’s good to see you too. It’s been what? Over a year?” You teased him. You lived a couple hours from each other, but Aaron seemed to rarely be home and when he was either you or he always seemed to be busy.

 “Damn. Really? I’m sorry. Life has just you know…taken over. But shit! Y/N, you look amazing. Seriously. Absolutely incredible.” He stands back to take in your costume and you do a little twirl for him feeling confident for the first time since putting this thing on.

 “I told her she looked great. Believe it or not she almost didn’t wear it. Which would have been a fucking shame.” Zach said, which seemed to alert Aaron to the fact that he was even there.

 “Zach! Dude! How are you? And sick costume by the way.” Aaron gave him one of those quick “Bro” hugs.

 “Thanks, dude.” Zack gave you one of those “I told you so” looks. And you rolled your eyes. “I’m good. Just been working on, ya know…getting this one out of her shell.” He said as he nudged your shoulder. Your thankful that he at least didn’t rub your head. Although you probably have the kitten ears to thank for that.

 “Good. Someone needs too.” Aaron joked right back with him. “Let me guess. You not only convinced her to wear this,” he motioned to your costume “but picked it out for her too?”

 “Damn-fucking-straight I did.” Zach stood there looking pleased as hell. You wanted to smack him.

 “I’m guessing I also have you to thank for convincing her to come tonight? Because if I remember correctly from college, Y/N doesn’t “ _do parties”.”_ His use of air quotes felt a little over the top.

 “I still don’t.” You stated, sick of being picked on by the two. God, you forgot how they do this every time they are together. Which has been a grand total of three, now four, times. For this specific reason.

 “Eh, she can’t be blamed for her social anxiety.” And there was that aforementioned caring concern Zach always had when it came to your anxiety. “Which is why she has me to act like a huge idiot to distract everyone from the fact that she’s even there.” And just like before it’s gone in a flash. But that’s what you loved about him. That while the world only really knew him as an annoying asshole, you knew him also as an incredibly sweet caring person…occasionally. But you knew no matter what he’d always have your back.

 “Ah. Well guys have fun tonight. I’d love to stay and catch up some more, but you know, being a host comes with a shit load of responsibilities. I’ll catch y’all again later though I’m sure. And we definitely need to find time to actually hang out.” Aaron said, hugging you again.

 “Yeah, definitely.”

 “Okay, if you guys need anything come find me.” He said as he started backing away and giving finger guns.

 “Okay, we will.” You shouted after him. Although you seriously doubted that you’d even be able to find him again among all these people.

 When he had disappeared through the crowd Zach leaned over to you and said, “And you thought my costume was bad.” You slapped him on the arm but really, you kind of agreed with him. It would appear Aaron spent more on the décor than on his costume. “Come on. Let’s finish looking around.” He said as he dragged you by the arm through people again.

 Through your wanderings you had found the food, and both made up a plate of snacks. Afterall, food is the best part of a party. You were walking into another room, a living room of sorts you thought, although it was hard to tell with so many people and all the decorations. You were looking around the crowd when your eyes fell on the back of a somewhat familiar head. The guy had fluffy brown hair and you couldn’t figure out why he looked familiar to you. You were about ignore it when you saw the guy standing next to him…with very familiar faded bubblegum pink hair. And when he turned his head just enough to face the guy next to him, your suspicions were confirmed. And at that moment you felt extreme excitement and then horrible anxiety. _Holy shit. I am standing like five steps away from them! Oh my god should I go say hi? What? No! I can’t do that. Oh my god what the hell do I do. Oh shit. Is he looking over at me? Oh my god I’ve been staring at them. I need to look away. Oh, shit he is looking this way._ And then your eyes met. He could obviously tell you were staring at them. And he smiled at you. That absolutely gorgeous smile. And you wanted to smile back but it was like you were frozen. He finally looked back to the guy he was with and it was like a flip was switched and you were back. Immediately you spun around on you heels to walk in the other direction, forgetting Zach was right behind and you crashed into him almost spilling both yours and his plate of food.

 “Woah, what the fuck?” He asked as he steadied his plate.

 “S-sorry I-I…” you stuttered, unable to form words apparently.

 “Yo, Y/N, what’s wrong?” Zach asked, concern in his voice. He knew if you were stuttering something was seriously up.

 “I just…b-behind me.” You managed. Words starting to come back to you. Zach looked up but had no idea what he was looking for. You took a few deep breaths and tried again. “They’re here.”

 “…who?” Zach asked, extremely confused.

 “ ‘They’ Zach! ‘Them’!” Your brain had decided that that was a completely valid answer.

 Zach just stared at you. “…babe. I love you. But I still have no fucking clue what the hell you’re talking about.”

 “T-Tyler and Josh!” You blurted out, and immediately regretted it, praying to anything and everything that the music was loud enough that they didn’t hear you. But you didn’t dare look back to see.

 Zach looked behind you again and scanned the crowd. He must have found them because then he looked back to you and smiled. “Oh my fuck. This is fucking amazing! You can finally meet them!”

 “What? Are you kidding? No, I can’t!” You said as if it was obvious.

 “What are you talking about? Boo, you have been dreaming of this day for years. Come on. Just go say hi.” Zach made a move to go past you and towards them, but you grabbed his arm yanking him back.

 “No! Zach, we cannot go over there. Let’s leave, please.” You pleaded with him. Zach looked at you extremely confused but seemed to come to terms.

 “Okay. Fine, if that’s what you want.” He grabbed your plate and set it down on a table nearby along with his. “You sure?”

 You looked at him and thought you saw a glint in his eye, but said nonetheless, “yes.”

 “Okay.” He said and grabbed you by the shoulders. You had just enough time to get out “what are you doing” before he pushed you. Hard. And you stumbled back, trying not to fall on your ass and the extremely tall heels weren’t helping matters, four or five steps and you bumped right into someone. Not just one someone but two someones. You’d managed to not only stumble into Josh but Tyler as well. How you did that you’re not really sure, maybe it had something to do with how close they were standing but regardless, you’d knocked right into both of them.

 “Oh crap.” You heard one say, Josh you thought although you couldn’t really think straight, and two sets of hands reach out to grab you. They both managed to catch you and keep you from falling to the ground, which you were thankful for. They helped you stand up straight again and you saw Zach back where you were standing mere seconds ago, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. You stared daggers at him, a breath away from tackling him when…

 “You okay?” You froze. Slowly you turned around and stared directly into the faces of both of your idols. Both of their faces laced in concern. _God, they are even more beautiful in person. How is that possible?_

 Their looks of concern slowly turned to confusion and you realized they asked you a question and you still hadn’t answered. “Good.” You blurted out, not even realizing what you had said.

 “Good?” Tyler said slowly. _Good? What does that mean? Oh, I said good. Right._

“Good. I’m good. Yeah, good. Great.” You rambled. _God, what am I saying?_

 “Okay. That’s…good.” Tyler repeated that word again. _That word is being said way too much._  

 “Mhmm.” You hummed. Now you were just staring at each other. No one saying a word. _Could this get anymore awkward? I hate you so much, Zach. I actually hate you. Oh my god someone needs to do something. I should leave. Just walk away. Politely thank them and walk away. Nothing more awkward needs to happen. Just say it and go…_ “I love you.” Tyler and Josh both raised their eyebrows at that. _What the hell was that? Now they definitely think I’m a freak. God, why me? “_ I-I mean the band. Your band. I love your band. Not you. I mean I love you too. That’s not what I meant I just meant that…you know?” God you really hoped they knew. Because at this point you weren’t even sure _you_ knew what you were saying.

 Tyler let out a short breathy laugh. _Shit, he is so cute._ “We kinda figured that when Josh said he saw you staring like a deer caught in headlights.”

 _Great this is going **so** well._ “Oh god… I’m sorry.”

 “No, it’s okay.” Tyler assured you. “We were going to come over and say hi right when you uh… fell into us.”  

 “I’m sorry about that too. My friend kinda…pushed me.” _Damn you, Zach._

 “By accident?”

 “On…purpose, actually.” You admitted.

 “Oh…is everything okay?” _Aww it’s so cute they are concerned. But…_

  “Oh yeah!” You say hastily, not wanting them to get the wrong idea. “I just, well when I saw you guys, I freaked out and I was just going to leave but because he’s my best friend I guess he knew that I’d totally have regretted it in the future, so he pushed me into you guys, so I was forced to say hi and meet you and stuff. Which sounds kinda bad, but I promise it’s not. I mean I was pissed at him for doing it, but I guess it kinda worked out so-And I’m rambling again.” You shut you mouth to keep anything else embarrassing from coming out.  

 They were both smiling though. So at least you didn’t seem to be scaring them off. At least you hoped. “It’s good to have best friends who will do stuff like that for you, sometimes.” Josh laughed.

 Tyler rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m sorry we made you freak out.”

 “Oh no! You’re fine. I mean I’ll live. I just kinda wish Aaron had told me you guys were coming so I could have like…mentally prepared, ya know?” You joked. _See, Y/N, calm down. They’re just normal people. No need to freak out._

 “You know Aaron?” Tyler asked. “Wait, never mind. Dumb question. You’re at his party of course you know him.”

 “Ha, yeah. I, uh…I met him in college. We’ve been good friends ever since.”

 “Oh yeah? That’s cool. We grew up together. Aaron lived a few houses down the road.” Tyler told you.

 “Yeah, I know.” _That was a weird thing to say._

 “Oh.”

 “I just mean, uh, Aaron had mentioned that before.” You said quickly.

 Tyler smiled again. And _he really needs to stop that he’s going to make me melt._ “Gotcha. So, do we get to know your name?”

  _Shit, right._ “Oh yeah, it’s Y/N.”

 Tyler extended his hand. _So formal and cute._ “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Tyler. This is Josh.” He pointed to Josh as he said his name and Josh shook your hand as well.

 “Hi.” You felt weird for saying that, but what else were you going to say. “Oh and thank you by the way. For catching me. It would have really to hurt to fall on my ass.”

 They both laughed. Their signature laughs that were so goddamn cute. “Well, Your welcome.”

 “I like your costume by the way. You’re a cat, right?” Josh asked. And you were suddenly aware, that yes, you were wearing a very slutty kitten costume in front of your idols.

 “Uh…yeah. Zach, uh, my friend, actually made me wear this. Normally I wouldn’t wear something so…” You didn’t want to use the word slutty and you couldn’t come up with a better word, so you just gestured to your costume and let them fill in the blank.

 “Oh, well its cute. You look good.” Tyler assured you.

 “Yeah, you look hot.” Josh agreed.

 “Well, thanks.” You said and _wait a second! Did Josh just say hot? Did Josh just call me hot? No way! Except he definitely did. What does he even mean by that?_

 “Josh and I kinda decided last minute to come this party, so we didn’t even have costumes. But hey, you know our stage outfits can serve more than one purpose.” And yeah you just now noticed that they were wearing the skeleton sweatshirts they usually wore on stage.

 “I-I mean yeah, that works.” You stuttered a bit still hung up on Josh’s last statement. But maybe if Tyler didn’t acknowledge it you shouldn’t either.  But wait until you tell Zach! You suddenly remembered you hadn’t seen him since he threw you into Josh and Tyler. You turned around to look in the last place you had seen him but, of course, he wasn’t there. So much for not leaving you…

You started to freak out a little. And it must have shown on your face because Josh asked, “Everything okay?”

 “Uh, yeah. I was just…looking for my friend. He promised not to leave me but…” You looked around again but still couldn’t find Zach, “I can’t find him. I, uh, I don’t like being alone at parties”, you explained, “Well I don’t like parties in general but…especially being alone.”

 “I get it. Me either. That’s why I have Josh. But look, you’re not alone, okay?” Tyler took your hand. “We’re here with you. We won’t leave, I promise.”

 You looked up to see Tyler looking at you with concern lacing his face. “T-thanks.”

 “Of course. And if you want, we can go look for your friend, Zach was it?” You nodded in response. And it was so sweet he was listening enough to your ramblings to remember Zach’s name when you mentioned it only once. “Okay. Let’s go look.” He squeezed your hand tighter, showing that he wasn’t going to let go, which you were thankful of. He started walking towards a doorway that led out of the room and you followed, not having much choice anyway what with his tight grip on you hand. And then you felt another hand lightly grab at your other hand and you looked back to see Josh smiling at you and you gladly accepted his hand too. You hated the fact that you felt like you were acting like such a baby in front of your fucking idols, but you secretly loved the attention they were giving you. And the feeling of one of their hands in each of yours was actually very quickly calming you down and you could feel your breathing start to even out.

 Tyler turned back to face you and asked, “How are you doing?”

 You smiled at him, “Better. A lot better, actually. Thank you.” You turned to face Josh, “Both of you.”

 “No problem. And I’m glad. I could see where you were headed, and I really didn’t want you to have a panic attack in the middle of all those people.” Tyler explained. And you were extremely grateful for him. You _really_ didn’t want to have a panic attack either. “So, do you see your friend anywhere?”

 You looked around. “No. And he’d be pretty hard to miss. He’s got neon green hair. He’s, uh, dressed like the Joker.” You explained.

 Walking into another room you continued looked around when you heard Josh say, “You mean that guy?” Looking in the direction Josh was pointing you finally found him, and immediately the rest of your worry was gone. Walking up to him you saw he was talking to some guy dressed as what you assumed was Kevin Bacon’s character from Footloose. Either that or he wasn’t in costume and that was just his style.

 “Hey, Zach.” You called once you were close enough. “You asshole. You left me.”

 Zach turned around making a face that looked like you had just shot him in the heart. “I’m sorry I thought you were fine, and you looked like you were in…” he glanced down at where you were still holding Tyler and Josh’s hands, “capable hands.” He smirked at you and you knew exactly what he was thinking so you glared at him.

 “Hi, I’m Tyler.” He extended his hand, and he was luckily holding your hand with his left, so he didn’t have to let go. Zach shook his hand and introduced himself. “She was, uh, getting a little worried when she couldn’t find you.” Tyler explained, and Zach shook his head. He understood. Of course he did.

 “Yeah. I’m sorry, Y/N, I stayed around for a while, but it looked like you were okay, and I didn’t want to bother you coz I know how much you love these guys and stuff. I’m really sorry, babe.” And you knew he really meant it. You knew Zach would do anything for you.

 “It’s okay. I’m okay now.” You assured him.

 “Okay, good. So, did that mean you wanted to leave? Coz, know I totally would if you needed to but,” He leaned in close so the guy he was with wouldn’t hear, “I’m definitely closing it with this guy.”

 You laughed. Zach was special and annoying, but you loved him. “Ummm.”

 “You can stay with us. If you want.” Tyler suggested. Which obviously meant that Zach may have been quiet enough not to let the guy hear but Josh and Tyler definitely heard.

 “Uh, you sure?” The last thing you wanted to be was a burden to them.

 “Yeah, totally.” Josh answered for them. And honestly you kinda loved the idea of hanging out with them some more.

 “Okay. Sounds good.”

 “Great. Then I’ll catch you later.” Zach said and turned to Josh, “And sick hair by the way.”

 “Thanks, man.” Josh smiled back.

 “Okay, you kiddos have fun. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Zach winked at you and you wanted to slap him. And to make it worse he continued with, “Which is nothing. There is nothing I wouldn’t do.” And that’s your cue to get the hell out of there.

  “Okay. See ya, Zach.” You started walking away, this time you were the one dragging Tyler and Josh away.

 “Nice to meet you, Zach.” Tyler said as he walked by.

 “You too, man.” And you were so close to getting away without Zach saying anything _too_ embarrassing when, “And don’t think that just because you guys are so hot that I won’t think twice about murdering you if you guys like murder her or something. Unless it’s a good kind of murdering, if you know what I mean!”

 It sounded like he might have continued to say something else but finally you were far enough away that you couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry about him. He’s…Zach.” And you really couldn’t come up with a better way to describe him. Not when your cheeks were so hot, and your brain wasn’t really working.

 “It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize.” Tyler assured you. You gave him a slight smile and let him take over leading them through the crowd. He led you to a, magically vacant, couch where you all sat down. And you were grateful because your feet were starting to hurt from walking in those heels.

 You were sitting down, with Josh on one side of you and Tyler on the other. And they were sitting really close to you. Maybe it was to comfort you, but you weren’t sure because honestly there was a lot of couch and they didn’t really need to be sitting pressed up against your sides. Not that you necessarily minded, it just made it a little difficult to think straight. You were about to come up with something to say to fill the awkward silence blossoming, but then someone, who apparently knew Tyler, came up and started chatting with him. You felt a light brush on your upper thigh and you looked down to where your hands were in you lap, still currently holding Josh and Tyler’s hands and you realized that, yes you had been the one to, by putting _your_ hands in your lap also subconsciously put both of _their_ hands in your lap. You then noticed the brushing you felt was Josh gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. And did he know that he was _dangerously high up?_  You looked over to him because _of course he probably didn’t, he was probably just absentmindedly doing it with no clue where his thumb was on your leg,_ but once you looked up and were immediately met with his piercing stare and a slight smirk, you knew that he knew _exactly_ where his hand was. You looked away quickly and suddenly weren’t sure how you felt about that. But if the heat rising in your lower stomach the more he continued had anything to do with it, you were guessing you were probably okay with that. Maybe _more_ than okay. But _holy shit what about Tyler? Does he even know what Josh is doing?_ Looking over to Tyler you saw he was still engrossed it whatever conversation he was having with this random guy (you couldn’t concentrate on the words being said even if you wanted to) and was apparently oblivious to what his best friend was doing. You didn’t know how to react, so you decided to try to ignore it and just stared ahead of you at the crowd of people talking and dancing.

 You had no idea how much time went by, as you were using all your willpower to ignore what Josh was doing. But then your concentration was broken when Tyler spoke, “Sorry about that. Another old friend.”

 You looked over to him. You were sure your cheeks were burning red, but you managed out a, “It’s fine.” You could feel Josh’s thumb hadn’t stilled and out of desire for Tyler not to find out (although you couldn’t figure out why you cared so much) you blurted out loudly, “I have to pee.”

 They both looked slightly stunned. “Uh, okay. Let’s go find a bathroom.” Tyler said.

 You all stood up, hands finally dropping from your lap but never releasing. And you could still feel the ghost of Josh’s gentle caressing. Tyler once again taking lead, you went in search of the restroom. Heading upstairs, which was void of people, everyone apparently deciding to stay downstairs where the party is, with the mindset that, _that was usually where you could always find a bathroom,_ you wandered through the halls and into rooms until at last, a bathroom was found. Letting go of both their hands for the first time since holding them in the first place, you smiled and told them you would just be a minute. Closing the door behind you, you let out a sigh. Your hands were warm from the contact but surprisingly not sweaty. Which you supposed you could be thankful for. Deciding that since you were in the bathroom you might as well go pee, whether you really needed to or not. After you’d washed your hands you looked in the mirror. Your makeup was holding up really nicely and you still looked almost flawless, despite how you felt inside. Since you had some time, you pulled out your phone from your back pocket. Checking the notifications, you saw you had a text from Zach.

  _Call me if you need anything._ It read. You smiled. Always taking care of you. You sent back a quick ‘ _Will do’_ and put your phone back in your pocket. Taking a deep breath, you decided you’d been here long enough and should head out.

 Slowly opening the door you expected to see Tyler and Josh standing there waiting for you. What you didn’t expect, was Tyler and Josh wrapped around each other with their tongues down each other’s throats.

 Tyler was backed up against the wall with Josh pinning him there with his body. Tyler had his hand in Josh’s hair, running his fingers through the pink locks, and Josh had a tight grip on Tyler’s waist. Neither seemed to notice you had come out and it suddenly dawned on you what you were seeing. _Holy shit. Josh and Tyler are making out right now! Oh. My. God. Joshler is real! Holy fucking Christ. And damn…why is this so hot to watch?_

 You didn’t want to interrupt, and honestly didn’t really even know _how_ to. You realized you were staring and thought you should look away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, nor did you really _want_ to. There you were, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, watching your two idols play tonsil hockey, and grinding on each other…and you were frozen.

You watch as Josh moved to kiss Tyler’s neck and the small breathy moan Tyler let out was doing nothing to help you come back to your senses. Just then, Tyler’s eyes fluttered open, and you could see from here how dilated his pupils were. After a few seconds he seemed to register you were there and started to come back from his sex hazed mind. But he didn’t stop Josh from his ministrations. He just stared at you and you made, what seemed to you, awkward eye contact, but he just smirked at you. Fucking smirked! _What the hell is going on?_  

 He leaned down to whisper in Josh’s ear although it was loud enough that you heard, “We have an audience, Joshie.”

 Josh slowly looked up at Tyler, before standing up straight. Turning just enough to look at you while keeping his hands on Tyler’s waist, he smiled, and god, his lips were bright red and so damn kissable.

 “I’m sorry.” You said quickly.

 “Sorry?” Josh laughed, “We’re the ones who were making out in front of you. If anyone should apologize it’s us.”

 “What? Oh, no. You don’t need to apologize. I’m the creeper just staring. Not that I meant to stare I just…You guys are just doing what any couple does. That is if you are a couple. I mean, I don’t want to assume. But it’s totally fine if you are and...” You shut up when someone grabbed your arm. You looked down and saw Josh had moved one of his hands from Tyler’s waist to your arm.

 “Y/N.” Josh said.

 “I’m rambling.” You stated.

 “You’re rambling.” Josh confirmed, but he was still smiling. “It’s okay, though. Your cute when you ramble. Or cuter.” And you were pretty sure you were blushing all the way down to your toes. And unless your eyes deceived you, Josh totally just did that move where he glanced down from your eyes to your lips then back up. Usually meaning he wants to kiss you, right? _But why the hell would Josh want to kiss me if he’s with Tyler?_ But then Josh’s hand moved to your cheek and your suspicions were confirmed when he asked, “Can I kiss you, Y/N?”

 You were shocked, to say the least. And part of you wanted to say yes, without hesitation. But wasn’t he just gyrating on his best friend (boyfriend?) not two minutes ago? Not to mention that that said “friend” was standing right there? “W-what?” You asked sheepishly.

 “I said, can I- “

 “No. I mean. Aren’t you guys like…together? I-I don’t get it.” You admit.

 Tyler stood up from leaning on the wall and took a step towards you. “It’s okay.” He assured. “We are. Together.” He clarified pointing between the both of them. “But we talked about this. And we both want it. But only if you do.”

 They talked about it? When? And did “it” mean what you thought it did? “When?”

 “When, what?” Josh asked confused.

 “Did you talk about…it?” You clarified.

 “Oh. Umm, well really talk about? Like with words? Just now, I guess. When you were in the bathroom. But uh…we had both kinda been thinking about all night. And we’re pretty…in sync with each other’s thoughts, you could say.” Josh said, rather smoothly considering what the underlying topic was about. Maybe it was a normal thing to talk about? But you just can’t believe Tyler and Josh were discussing a… and why did the thought actually really seem to turn you on _? Oh my god, am I actually thinking about this?_ You noticed their looks of expectation and realized you had just been staring at them.

 “Uh, ummmm….” You tried to form words but found it nearly impossible. Not that it mattered much, since you had no idea what you were going to say anyway.

 “Look, Y/N, if you don’t want to, we totally understand. We’re not going to force you to do something you don’t want.” Tyler assured you. And suddenly you could form words again.

 “No.” You said to cut off Tyler for thinking you didn’t want to. And their looks of understanding but disappointment made you realize you didn’t get across what you meant with that word. “I mean…yes.” They perked up. Much like puppies would, you thought. “I do…want to.” Because now that you were over the initial shock and back to your senses a little, who the hell in their right mind wouldn’t want to?!

 Tyler and Josh were both smiling. And you noticed Josh was biting his tongue, in true Josh fashion. And it reminded you of Josh’s earlier question. “Uh, and you can, by the way.” At first, they looked confused but then Josh seemed to remember, and he looked down at your lips again. Moving his hand back to cup the side of your face, this time leaning in and…your lips met. And you almost melted. His lips were a little chapped but still soft. And he kissed you hard and like he meant it. You wanted him to deepen it but instead he pulled back.

 “How about we save more for later?” He said against your lips. You nodded.

 He pulled further back, and you looked over at Tyler, who just seemed to be enjoying the show. And you thought at that moment that you really wanted to kiss him too. He seemed to understand your thought as he smiled and said, “How about we go somewhere private?” You and Josh both agreed, and Tyler looked to Josh and asked, “The hotel?” and Josh nodded. Sounded fine to you. Zach would probably be bringing back some guy to your apartment anyway and _crap! I need to tell Zach!_

 “Uh, I need to tell Zach I’m…leaving.” You told them.

 “Right. Yeah of course.” Tyler said. “We should go find him then.”

 You were about to agree when you thought about how long it would probably take to find him among all the people. Plus, you knew he would go crazy when you tell him you’re going home with Tyler _and_ Josh and you really didn’t want to deal that right now. “Uh, actually. I’ll just call him. It’ll be easier.”

 “Okay. Whatever you want.”

 You pulled out you phone and found Zach’s contact. Hitting call, you waited for him to answer. His phone almost to voicemail before you finally heard a groggy, alcohol induced, “Hello.”

 “Zach, it’s me.”

 “ _Baby? Hey. Is everything okay with sexy 1 and sexy 2?”_

 _“_ Yeah everything’s…good.”

_“…good?”_

“Uh, yeah. Well…better than good, I guess. Hey, look I’m just letting you know you don’t need to worry about me I…have a ride home?”

 There was silence on the other end for a few moments before you heard “… _a ride home?...OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.”_ Zach yelled so loud you had to take the phone away from your ear. “ _Y/N, YOU SASSY LITTLE KITTEN. YOU’RE FUCKING GOING HOME WITH THEM AREN’T YOU? I FUCKING KNOW YOU ARE. YOU’RE GOING HOME WITH THEM TO GET DICKED DOWN!”_

“Okay, Zach. I’ll see you later, okay? And please get someone sober to drive you home?”

  _“YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU’RE GONNE TELL ME EVEYTHING LATER. AND I MEAN EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL. HELL, I MIGHT EVEN MAKE YOU REENACT IT FOR ME.”_

 “Okay, I’m hanging up now, Zach.”

  _“BITCH, I FUCKING MEAN IT. OOO MY GIRL GONNA GET IT GOOOOD. GONNA GET HER ASS TAKEN TO POUND TOWN. SHE GONNA BE- “_

You hung up before he could say anything else, and with how loud he was screaming, you were pretty sure Tyler and Josh heard everything. “Sorry.” You said with an apologetic smile.

 “It’s fine.” Josh said grabbing your hand and Tyler took your other, mirroring how you were before. You started down the hallway to the stairs and Josh said, “I mean with any luck, he won’t be wrong.”

 

 

…………………

 

 You were currently in the elevator at their hotel. The ride over had been fine. You all talked and joked the whole way over. Which you were grateful for, because it distracted you from thinking about what you were about to do. But now, here, in the hotel elevator, waiting to arrive at the correct floor, your mind wandered to just that. And your nerves were skyrocketing. You were excited, I mean of course you were, and also very turned on. But on top of all that you were freaking the fuck out. Finally, the elevator dinged, signaling you arrived, and the doors opened. You walked out and followed Tyler and Josh down the hallway. They stopped at a door and Josh fished a key out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he held it open and motioned for you to walk in first.

 You walked into the middle of the room and stood there. _Great, now what do I do?_ The room was still relatively tidy. You guessed they hadn’t been there long. There were two bags, left unzipped and open and the clothes ruffled inside, the way is it when you’re searching for something. One was on the bed (which you noticed was the only one) and the other on the floor by the tv stand. Glancing inside both you could immediately tell who’s was who’s. Tyler came up behind you and grabbed his bag off the bed and placed it on the little couch in the far corner of the room.

 “Can I get you anything? Water?” Josh asked from behind you.

 Turning around you had noticed he’d closed the door, although you didn’t remember hearing it shut. “No.” You replied. But after hearing the slight rasp in your voice you wondered if you should have said yes. You heard shuffling behind you and you turned back around to see Tyler walking towards you.

 “I don’t know about you,” He said as he cupped your face, “But I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” And then he pressed his lips to yours. And this was surprisingly more demanding than when Josh kissed you. Maybe it was the build up? Or the fact that this kiss could actually turn into more? But either way, you felt Tyler’s tongue tease at your bottom lip almost immediately, and you parted your mouth eagerly. You let him tilt your head in a way that allowed him better access, and you brought your hands up to grip at his wrists. As his tongue explored your mouth, you could slowly feel your nervousness edge away. You felt arms sneak around you from behind and lips attach themselves to the side of your neck. You let one of your hands fall down to grasp at Josh’s arm, letting out a soft moan into Tyler’s mouth.

 Tyler pulled back slightly and looked you in the eyes. “I’m going to ask you, just to be sure we’re not making you do something you don’t want…are you sure?”

 The feeling of Josh behind you and the look on Tyler’s face, you knew there was no way in hell you wanted anything else. “I’m so fucking positive.”

 Tyler let out a small out laugh, and you could feel Josh smile against your neck. “Good.” He said before leaning back to kiss you again. You felt Josh’s hand move lower and he teased at the hem of your shirt, slipping his hand under to touch your bare skin. And as if Tyler understood what Josh was getting at, he moved back and joined Josh’s hands in slipping your shirt up. Lifting your arms, they slid your shirt up and off. Not wanting to be the only one you moved forward and lifted Tyler’s sweatshirt up, and with him mirroring you moments ago, pulled it above his head, both laughing when it got caught on his nose, until it was off, and you dropped it to the floor. Your hands instantly moved to his chest running your fingers over his tattoos. You pushed him back towards the bed and when his knees hit the edge you pushed harder until he got the message and let himself fall. Crawling onto his lap, he grabbed your hips and you kissed him again. You grinded down into him and felt how hard he was, and you both moaned at the sensation. Gripping your hips tighter he flipped you, so he was laying above you. He kissed down your body, until he was met with the button of your pants. Getting off the bed he moved to take your shoes off, when he paused, and you saw the look of confusion on his face.

 “Here let me.” You laughed. Sitting up you started to undo the intricate laces in the back keeping your thigh-highs on. You were just about done with the last shoe when you heard breathy moaning. Looking up you saw Josh had taken his sweatshirt off, and Tyler was sucking on a nipple while palming him through his jeans. And damn, if that sight wasn’t hot as fuck. And suddenly you had an idea. Quickly finishing with your shoes, you stood up. And at the last minute you decided to just go ahead and take your pants off too. Remembering how hard they were to get on you knew taking them off would be just as ungraceful and you should do it while they were too distracted to notice.

 After a bit of difficulty, your pants were finally off and you stood there in your bra and panties. Walking over to where Tyler and Josh were, you whispered into Tyler’s ear. Tyler agreed, and you moved your hands to undo the button on Josh’s pants. Once they were unzipped you looked over to Tyler and you smiled at each other. Josh stared at both of you, confusion written across his face. Both you and Tyler held eye contact with Josh, and as if in sync, dropped to your knees. You heard Josh’s breath hitch and you smirked at him. Tyler moved to pull Josh’s jeans down the rest of the way and helped him step out of them. Your eyes were fixed on the bulge in front of you, and you moved forward to mouth over him through his boxers. Hearing him moan quietly above you made you smirk to yourself. You leaned back and helped Tyler pull Josh’s boxers down in one quick swoop, his cock springing free. You stared at it. The head flushed a dark pink and it honestly looked painfully hard. Tyler moved in, obviously having seen Josh’s dick many times. He licked up the underside and sucked on the tip a little. Shit, watching them together made you so wet.

 You looked up to see Josh staring at you. So, you quickly looked back down, and leaned forward to help Tyler. Understanding what to do, Tyler moved to suck up and down one side while you did the same to the other side. Josh moaned loudly, and you felt his hand lightly grip your hair. You noticed he also had a hand in Tyler’s hair and that thought made you moan as well. You both continued your ministrations to Josh’s cock, sucking and licking as best you could, until Josh’s grip in your hair tightened and he pulled you both away.

 “I’m close.” He said, and his voice was so deep. “And I don’t want to come yet.”

 Nodding your head in understanding you stood up to kiss him, realizing you hadn’t really gotten a proper kiss from him yet. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, smirking to yourself, knowing he could taste himself on your tongue. You heard shuffling next you and you quickly registered it as Tyler taking his jeans off. Shortly after you felt a hand wrap around you and move from your stomach down, down, until said hand was brushing over your clit through your panties and you moaned. Pulling back from your kiss with Josh, you leaned your head down on his shoulder and gripped his biceps as Tyler continued to rub you over your underwear. And you knew you were so wet that it was soaking through, and Tyler could definitely tell. But then too soon his hand pulled away.

 You looked back to see why when suddenly Josh dropped down to grip your thighs and pick you up. You squealed a little, but went willingly nonetheless. He carried you to the bed where he gently laid you down. And you felt Tyler beside you. Josh moved to lay between your legs and you scooted up to make room for him on the bed. You felt Tyler’s hand move down your body again except this time he moved inside your panties and you nearly cried out at the direct contact on your clit. He leaned down to kiss you and you swear you were so close already.  

 Josh gripped both sides of your panties and gently tugged until they slipped down your legs. He nudged your legs open and you felt cool air against your pussy. Which was soon replaced with warm breath, and you realized Josh had moved down. You were already about to moan just at the thought when, with no warning, Josh licked a stripe up your clit, right over Tyler’s fingers.

 “Fuck.” You called out, but it was garbled with Tyler’s mouth still on yours. Josh and Tyler both continued with what they were doing, and you continued letting out breathy moans that filled Tyler’s mouth. You felt yourself building closer and closer to your climax. “Ahhh,” you called out and Tyler moved back to watch you as your orgasm took over. They both continued to work you through it until you calmed down. You laid there with your eyes shut, breathing heavily. When you felt Josh and Tyler pull away you opened your eyes just in time to see Tyler scooch down to kiss Josh. And the knowledge that they were sharing your taste made you groan. Your hand lazily moved down to rub your clit, still sensitive this soon after cumming.

 “Mmm, you kinda taste like Josh.” Tyler remarked once they parted. And you laughed. Not really sure how to respond to that. Tyler noticed you rubbing yourself. “Does seeing us together turn you on, Y/N?”

 “Ung, “you groaned in response.

 “What if Josh fucked you?” Tyler whispered seductively. “Would you like that, Y/N?” You whimpered, at both the thought and from hearing Tyler swear. “I think she wants you to fuck her, Joshie?” You heard Josh groan. And you nodded eagerly. You then sat up, just enough to be able to unhook your bra and take it off. They both stared at your now completely naked body. But then Josh got a look of…disappointment maybe?

 “Uh…I don’t have a condom. Ty and I kinda…don’t use them.” He scratched his head, playing with the small curls. And the sight was so adorable and hot at the same time.

 “Uh…your both clean right?” You asked tentatively.

 “Yeah.” “Of course.” They both answered at the same time.

 “Then…it’s okay. I don’t care.” And Josh face lightened up about a million watts.

 “Okay.” He said excitedly. Then, “I mean. You sure. Coz we don’t have to- “

 “Fuck yes, I am sure.” Groaning out of impatience.

 Tyler laughed. “You heard the woman, Jishwa!”

 Josh then inched forward on his knees and pulled you closer by your thighs and you let out a whimper at being manhandled by him. You felt his tip touch your entrance and he leaned down resting a hand by your head, and he pushed in to the hilt in one quick move. You moaned loudly at the feel of him stretching you. He stayed still, clearly waiting for you to adjust and not for the first time, you grew impatient.

 “Ugh, fuck me already, Josh!” You cried out. Finally, he complied, and he started moving his hips. And fucking hell it felt so good. “Faster.” And Josh sped up, pounding into you at an almost inhuman speed. Your eyes were sqeezed shut and you were letting out little moans at every thrust. You then felt lips on your neck. Josh’s or Tyler’s, you couldn’t tell, but they were biting and sucking, and in the back of your mind you thought about the fact they were probably leaving hickeys, but you couldn’t really be bothered to care right now. Then the lips were gone, and you felt the bed jostle with movement and you opened your eyes to look. Tyler was taking his boxers off and you realized that up until this point you had still yet to see Tyler completely naked. And god, he was hot. They both were.

 Tyler caught you staring and smirked. He moved over to you and leaned up on his knees. His dick was inches away from your face, and Josh seemed to get the message. He paused his thrusting and leaned up. He stopped to kiss Tyler before leaning back all the way and you couldn’t help but stare. _It’s fucking hot okay?_  Then Tyler scooched a little closer, a question in his eyes. You nodded and turned your head a little. You opened your mouth and Tyler slipped himself inside. You could taste his precome and you moaned around him making him groan in return. He moved in and out, and you did your best to keep up, moving you head as much as the position would allow. And then Josh started to move again. Picking back up with a bruising pace. You continued to moan around Tyler’s cock at each thrust causing spit to run down your chin, but you really couldn’t care right now.

 You could tell Tyler was getting close and it was confirmed when he slowed down and said, “Shit…I’m close.” You looked up at his face and nodded as best you could, hoping he got the message. “Yeah?” He asked. And you nodded again. He then sped his thrusts back up, chasing his release. He pushed in as far as he could without making you gag as he came with a loud moan. You swallowed as much as you could with some still dribbling out. Once he came down from his high, he slowly pulled away, and you coughed a little. He laid down next to you trying to catch his breath.

 “Holy fuck that was hot.” Josh said suddenly making you and Tyler both laugh. Once Tyler seemed to come back to his senses he sat up.

 “Come on, Joshie.” He said as he moved down to where you and Josh were joined. “Fuck her like you mean it. Make her scream, like you do to me.” And the thought of Josh fucking Tyler made you whine.  And that seemed to spur him on as Josh sped up his thrusts again. “There you go, Joshie.” And you moaned when you felt Tyler’s fingers rub your clit, while Josh was fucking you.

                                

 “Oh my god.” You screamed. “I’m gonna come.” And gripped at Tyler’s wrist as your climax hit you, hard. And you thought you might have blacked out for a few moments because the next thing you knew Josh was pulling out and Tyler was pumping him as he came in long white ribbons on your stomach.

 Josh collapsed on the bed beside you breathing very heavily. You looked over at him and his pink hair had curled a little and was sticking to his forehead. He looked back at you and smiled. Then he looked down to your stomach and you couldn’t figure out why until you felt a wet tongue running up it. You looked down and saw Tyler licking Josh’s come. And he didn’t stop till your skin was clean. Once he was finished, he looked back up and met both yours and Josh’s gaze.

 “Fuuuck,” Josh said elongating the word. “Tyler that was so fucking hot.”

 “Agreed.”

 Tyler smirked. Then he just shrugged before laying down on the other side of you. You felt your eyes start to close.

 “Damn. You guys tuckered me out.” You yawned.

 “Well, I guess you can go back to Zach and tell him how well you got ‘ _dicked down’._ ” Josh said making you laugh.

 “Oh my god.” You covered your face with your hands. “I still can’t believe he said that. Wait, actually no, I know Zach and I definitely can believe he said that. What I’m mad about is that you guys heard that.”

 “Don’t be mad. It’s fine. Really. It was funny.” Josh assured.

 “The worst part is he probably will actually try to make me reenact it.” You said making you all laugh. “But I was thinking I won’t have to see him just yet.” You said hopefully. “I was kinda thinking…maybe we could go for round two? In the morning?” You suggested, ideas rolling through your head.

 “Oh, hell yes!” Tyler said with what seemed to be newfound energy.

 “Good.” You smiled. And yawning again you said. “But right now, I need to sleep.”

 “I can get down with that.” Josh agreed, also yawning. “We should get under the covers though.”

 “And turn off the lights.” Tyler said, rolling over to flip the lamp on the nightstand off.

 “Good ideas.” You said sleepily and with your eyes half closed already. With a little bit of moving and rearranging you managed to wiggle the blankets out from underneath you.  And with Josh on one side and Tyler on the other, both with their arms wrapped around you, you closed your eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. But not without whispering a “goodnight” to Tyler and Josh.


End file.
